Sayap Milik Ku - Chapter 1
by Jejey
Summary: apa itu? ada sesuatu di dalam cahaya itu, tunggu apa itu alien?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna- san^^ kenalin saya author baru di sini

sebenarnya sudah lama sih saya buat cerita ini, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang... hehe gomen

karena ini karya pertama saya jadi maaf ya kalau jelek atau gak jelas hehe-,-v

yoshh daripada kebanyakan bacot yuk dilihat dulu^^ #plakk

Jeje harap para readers suka ya^^

* * *

**Sayap Milik Ku : Chp 1 Makhluk Aneh**

**Disclaimer: Naruto. Naruto- kun tetap milik Masashi- senpai, Jey- chan cuma minjem aja,**

**Warning: GAJE pake BGT**

**pair: di chp ini Jey- chan masih belum ngeliatin hehe^^**

**dan mari kita mulai...**

* * *

Sasuke pov

di suatu malam yang dingin, ku melaju dengan motor sport darkblue kesayangan ku menyusuri jalanan pinggir kota yang cukup sepi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata(?)

"langit yang indah" gumamku sambil melihat keatas, melihat hasil cipta sang kuasa yang berwarna biru gelap yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang dan sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari langit… tunggu…

_Ckitttt_

ku rem mendadak motorku dan melihat ke atas lagi

dan, apa itu? Seperti lampu sorot yang berasal dari langit, dan sinar itu jatuh ke sekitar pepohonan... dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sesuatu yang berada di dalam cahaya itu, tunggu apa itu alien? Hah itu hal yang sangat konyol. Tapi kalau bukan alien lantas apa itu?

karena dilampau rasa penasaran ku pinggirkan motorku dan melepas helm yang kukenakan, sehingga tampak rambut kebanggaan ku yang melawan gravitasi dan mata onxy indah ku.

ku ikuti di mana sinar itu jatuh yaitu di dalam hutan, dan saat kutemukan ujung dari sinar itu terlihat sesosok makhluk walaupun masih samar-samar kerena gelapnya malam dengan sebuah sayap seperti malaikat dan mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan yang sedang tersungkur sepertinya tadi ia terjatuh.

kulihat ia berusaha bangkit, dan saat ia membuka matanya kulihat iris emerald yang indah teduh dan tanpa ku sadari kakiku melangkah mendekat, tapi sebelum ku layangkan langkah pertama…

_Cresss_

"kuso" umpatku dalam hati, sambil bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar

ya aku menginjak ranting pohon dan hampir saja aku ketahuan, dengan keberanian yang ada ku coba untuk melihat makhluk itu sekali lagi, tapi…

"apa? Dimana dia?" ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat makhluk tersebut jatuh tadi, dan aku menemukan sehelai bulu tetapi tidak mirip sekali dengan bulu burung bahkan ini lebih besar dan sebuah liontin dengan permata bundar berwarna pink.

karena rasa penasaran yang masih melanda ku coba mencari makhluk tadi, dan saat keluar dari pepohonan yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai bermekaran di puncaknya. ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pohon itu berharap bisa menemukan makhluk itu di sana.

tapi saat ku sudah sampai di bawah pohon tersebut yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah danau.

"hn, kurasa dia telah pergi" ucapku dan segera kembali ke motorku dan bergegas pulang ke asrama sekolah, tak lupa barang yang kutemukan tadi ku simpan baik-baik di saku celanaku.

_Skip time_

_K_u rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, tanganku pun merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Ku perhatikan kedua benda itu dengan seksama

"hn lebih baik ku pikirkan besok" kusimpan baik-baik benda itu, dan segera menarik selimut tuk menuju dunia mimpi.

Oh iya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini? Ya aku adalah Uciha Sasuke, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School dan sekarang menginjak kelas XI. Kata orang aku ini tampan, pintar, keren, kaya, dan hn dingin aku juga memiliki banyak fans yang berisik di sekolah.. kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya.

**TBC**

* * *

gomen minna ini chp sampai situ dulu, *dikeroyok para readers*

hiks..hiks... sekali lagi gomen :''(( apalagi kalau karya Jey- chan rada gak nyambung gitu, dan mungkin ada yg typo juga maklum author baru hehe *dilempar duit sekoper* hupp *Jey- chan tangkep* *lari ke luar negeri*

*balik lagi naik becak* buat chp 1 memang Jey- chan bikin sampai situ doang, jadi para readers yang kalau memang masih ada rasa penasaran di tunggu chp 2 ya hehe^^ *kaburr*

haduh Jey- chan bingung mau ngomong apa lagi-"

yoshhh doakan semoga chp depan lebih seru ya^^

Jey- chan tunggu review dari para readers sekalian^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lagi minna- san ketemu lagi dengan Jey- chan si author ngehhh banget *apaan coba*

pasti sudah nunguin chp 2 nya kan hehe^^ #pedegilakk

yoshh gak usah banyak bacot lagi ayo kita mulai ceritanya^^

* * *

**Sayap Milik Ku : chp 2 Siswa Baru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto. Naruto- kun always milik om Masashi- sensei, Jey- chan cuma minjem aja**

**Summary: ****_'''apa dia bidadari?' 'ma- ma- mata itu..''' _**

**_Warning: GAJE pake BGT, typo!_**

* * *

"kyyaaaaa sasuke- kun"

Tampak sesosok makhluk es berjalan*ehem* maksudku sesosok pria tampan masuk ke dalam area sekolah melewati para penggemarnya itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"sasuke- kunnn"

"ck berisik" ya lelaki itu adalah sasuke. Saat ia sampai di lorong yang sudah lumayan tenang dari fansnya itu tiba-tiba…

"temeeeeee" ada seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan berambut jabrik menerjang dan memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke. Tenang para readers ini ff bukan tentang gay tapi yah memang begitulah sikapnya.. *ehem balik ke cerita.

"dobe hentikan!" betak Sasu

"hehe gomen teme, aku terlalu senang" jawab si pelaku yang ternyata adalah sahabat Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

"…" si Uciha muda itu hanya memandangnya bingung dengan wajah yang seperti berkata–apa maksudmu?-

Sang Uzumaki itu pun langsung mengerti arti pandangan sahabatnya itu.

"hehe aku sudah pacaran dengan Hinata- chan sekarang" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"oh" jawab sasuke datar

"ck kau ini teme seharusnya kau ucapkan 'selamat' atau apalah janga…"

"permisi" ucapan naruto pun terpotong karena suara lembut milik seseorang.

Kedua sahabat ini pun segera menoleh ke belakang asal suara tersebut, _jrenggg jrengg_ dan terlihat sosok gadis cantik yang berseragam sama seperti mereka dengan rambut panjang berwarna pinknya dan mata emeraldnya yang teduh…

_Deg_

Tanpa naruto sadari mata sasuke pun terbelalak saat melihat iris itu. Kedua sahabat tersebut pun hanya bisa mematung. naruto yang berpikir _'apa dia bidadari?' _dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan si sasuke _'ma- ma- mata itu..' _sambil terus melihat iris milik sang gadis.

"permisi, saya ingin mencari letak ruang kepala sekolah" tanya gadis itu, tapi tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya orang yang ditanya malah diam mematung.

"ah permisiii saya ingin mencari letak ruang kepala sekolah" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah kedua orang itu.

"ehm, ruang kepala sekolah ada di sana" tunjuk sasuke ke sebuah belokan di depan mereka, sasuke menjawab dengan datarnya untuk menutupi tindakan bodohnya tadi-image Uciha-, sementara naruto? Jangan ditanya dia masih mematung. ckck

"ah arigato" ucap sang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut dan sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kedua orang ini.

Saat sang gadis sudah menghilang di belokkan pun naruto masih belum sadar dari aktivitas(?) mematungnya, sasuke hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat tindakan bodoh sahabatnya itu, dan tanpa babibu lagi…

_Duagh_

Sebuah jitakan meluncur dari tangan sasuke yang mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala naruto

"ithai, teme apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak naruto jengkel sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"ingatlah kau itu sudah punya Hinata Dobe"

"oh astaga kau benar teme, Hinata- chan I'm comingggg" seru naruto sambil berlari ka kelasnya

"baka dobe" maki sasuke sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya menyusul sahabat berisiknya itu.

_Sasuke pov_

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas, ku segera menarik pintu geser itu dan tampak seluruh anak kelas menoleh ke arahku dan detik berikutnya mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Membuat keributan.

"ohayu sasuke- kun.." pekik para fans girl ku riang.

Segera ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ke sebuah bangku kosong di pojok belakang dekat jendela, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu melewati headset milikku.

_End sasuke pov_

_Kriiiingggg…_

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai, tapi para murid kelas XI- A bukannya diam dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama malah asik dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, yah ramai di kelas. Salahkan guru matematika Hatake Kakasi guru pelajaran pertama yang selalu datang terlambat itu.

35 menit kemudian

_Krieettt…_

"ohayu anak-anak" sapa guru bermasker itu sambil menuju ke mejanya.

"ohayu sensei"

"maaf saya terlambat karena tadi saya..."

"bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang kesusahan" jawab para murid memotong pembicaraan sang guru. Kakashi? dia sudah sweatdrop karena murid-muridnya memotong perkataannya LAGI. yah jangan harap sang guru marah, karena Kakashi tidak punya alasan lain untuk keterlambatannya ini karena semua alasan sudah pernah ia katakan termasuk 'tersesat di jalan yanng bernama kehidupan' _beuhh_ kalimat itu sudah sangat basi bagi para penghuni kelas to story.

"oh ehm.. hehe... baiklah pagi ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru"

_"__wah siapa ya?"_

_"__dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"_ begitulah desas desus yang terdengar dari para murid tentang murid baru tersebut.

"baiklah dari pada kita penasaran mari kita sambut dia. Ayo masuklah"

Tampaklah seorang gadis tinggi, putih, cantik, dan yaa… berrambut soft pink sepunggung berdiri di depan kelas.

_wah… wah… psst psst…_

para murid pun saling berbisik saat melihat kedatangan anak baru tersebut. Seorang gadis.

Para murid pun tercengan dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas terutama murid laki-laki.

"pssstt teme coba lihat itu" bisik naruto pada si teme(?)

"ck ada apa sih dobe" sahut sasuke malas sambil melepaskan headsetnya.

"haduh teme coba lihat cewek baru itu, bukankah tadi kita bertemu dia di lorong!"

Segera orang yang disebut teme itu menoleh ke arah murid baru tersebut.

_Deg_

Mata Sasuke pun membulat, yap sang Uchiha terkejut dengan sosok murid baru kita.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru bermasker tersebut.

"hajimemashite minna, namae wa Haruno Sakura yoroshiku ne" ucap sang gadis singkat sambil membungkuk sopan tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"baik Haruno kau akan duduk dengan… ah Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha angkat tanganmu"

"psst teme sensei memanggilmu" bisik naruto pada orang yang di panggil teme tersebut

Si teme atau Sasuke langsung sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya tadi dan dengan cepat mengembalikan wajah stoic nya. Ckck dasar Uchiha

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Sang gadis langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat yang sudah dipilihkan oleh senseinya itu yang sebelumnya ia sudah berucap terima kasih.

"baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

_Sasuke pov_

Tampak kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekatiku-ehm- maksudku bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"hai" sapanya sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah meja ku.

"hn" yah image Uchiha.

_End Sasuke pov_

_Teetttt_

"baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kali ini kita sudahi dulu permisi" ucap pria bermasker itu dan keluar kelas.

"yoshh istirahat"

"yeeeeee"

Yah begitulah keadaan murid-murid XI- A begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

dan detik berikutnya tampak setangah kelas sudah kosong.

"hey anak baru siapa tadi namamu?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil mendekat kearah meja sakura.

"baka Dobe! Tadi dia sudah menyebutkan namanya! Apa kau tidak dengar?" sindir Sasuke

"oh… hehehe… gomen gomen" ucapnya dengan cengiran rubah khasnya itu.

"naruto memang bodoh dari dulu" ucap seorang gadis dari balik punggung naruto, tampak ia mendekat bersama seorang laki-laki dan gadis disampingnya.

"APA?! Aku tidak bodoh Ino!"

"huh sudahlah" desah gadis yang di panggil Ino itu.

"oh ya hey kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"oh ya dan ini…" lanjut Ino menggantung kalimatnya sambil menunjuk pria disampingnya.

"Shimura Sai" tambahnya tak lupa dengan senyumannya. Entah itu palsu atau tidak. Yah kalian pasti tau jawabannya.

"Hyuga Hinata yoroshiku nee Sakura- san" ucap gadis berambut indigo itu sambil menunduk sopan.

"nah perkenalkan Sakura- chan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau pria es di sebelahmu itu Uchiha Sasuke kau bisa memanggilnya Teme" ucapnya sambil melirik Sasuke, sedangkan yang dilirik langsung mengeluarkan deathgleat andalannya.

"yoroshiku Yamanaka- san, Shimura- san, Hyuga- san, Uzumaki- san dan Uchiha- san" ucap sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ah tidak usah seformal itu Sakura- chan" sanggah Naruto.

"yup benar yang dikatakan si bodoh itu Sakura, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin guys?" lanjut Ino.

"ahh benar juga kau Ino perutku sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimana Hinata- chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata, sedangkan yang dirangkul langsung menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah sambil mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah ayo semua, hey teme kau ikut tidak?" sahut naruto

"hn" balas si Uchiha sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"hey sakura kau ikut tidak?" tanya ino

"ah iya"

_Skip time_

"yahh kurasa kita terlambat, kantin sudah sangat penuh" desah ino kecewa.

"hey kalian di sebelah sini!" sahut suara seseorang yang ada di meja pojok kantin.

"ahh itu mereka! ayo kita kesana!" seru naruto tak lupa sambil menggandeng tangan hinata.

Ino, Sai, Sasuke dan Sakura pun juga ikut menyusul di belakang.

"ahh kalian ini lama sekali!" seru seorang cewe bercepol dua sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"hn benar untung kami mendapatkan meja" lanjut seorang cewe berambut coklat panjang. ehem maksud ku cowo *dirasengganneji(?)*

"baiklah ayo duduk" sahut gadis berkuncir empat.

"kalian mengajak sakura?" tanya pria berkepala nanas sambil menahan dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"ah iya! Sakura kenalkan mereka..."

"perkenalkan Sabaku Temari" ucap gadis berkuncir empat itu

"hn Nara Shikamaru" lanjut pria berkepala nanas itu

"yoshh aku Tenten"

"Hyuga Neji"

"ha'i Haruno Sakura. salam kenal semuanya" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

yah bagi Sakura teman-teman barunya sangat baik, mereka bercanda dan bercerita bersama...

eh kau yakin semua? tidak! ada satu orang yang tidak larut dalam candaan itu. yah orang itu melirik si murid baru Haruno Sakura dengan pandangan curiga dan rasa penasaran.

**TBC**

* * *

huhh minna capek bgt

gomen minna jika chp kedua ini tidak memuaskan :((((

habisnya Jey- chan terus digangguin sama adik Jey- chan!

jadi yah gitu deh ceritannya gak memuasin banget!

huh semoga Jey- chan masih di beri ketabahan dan kesabaran dalam menulis chp2 selanjutnya !

sekali lagi gomennnn

Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau membacanya apalagi mereview ff abal-abal buatan Jey- chan :'))


End file.
